ULTIMATE CHEAT PATCH
ULTIMATE CHEAT PATCH is a modification for Quake made by Patrick Ballard (Ophidian). This modification is intended to make Quake easier for players that aren't used to the game or simply lack the skills needed to play the game normally. All Weapons now fire faster than the Super Nailgun originally did. They also don't require any Ammo to use, meaning they can be fired rapidly for an indefinite amount of time. The Grenade Launcher now fires projectiles that appear similar to those fired by Chthon. They also explode with a much greater radius (to compensate, they take twice as long to explode) as it is intended for the player to have God mode on with teamplay to not hurt each other. The Rocket Launcher now fires projectiles that look like standard nails in a Nailgun, making them harder to see. The Thunderbolt no longer removes all Ammo, the player simply dies, meaning they can pick up their Backpack and regain all Ammo. Powerups now last twice as long as they did before. Players can now store up to 200 Health without decay. Switching to a Weapon the player doesn't have will result in the message "you don't have that weapon, IDIOT!" being displayed. Switching to a Weapon lacking Ammo will result in the message "you don't have enough ammo." being displayed. Impulses * Impulse 9 - Changed from the original cheat to get rid of the Keys, but gave the player the Red Armor and switched them to the Thunderbolt instead of the Rocket Launcher. Doing this will result in the message "You have used the Cheat Command. You have all weapons, ammo, and best armor!" being displayed. * Impulse 12 - Used instead of impulse 255 for the Quad Damage cheat. Doing this will display the message "You have Quad Damage and now go kick some bloody ass!" * Impulse 13 - Used to get a Biosuit. Doing this will result in the message "You have the BioSuit and can now breathe in the water!" being displayed. * Impulse 14 - Used to get a Ring of Shadows. Doing this will result in the message "You have the Ring of Shadows and can walk by monsters undetected!" being displayed. * Impulse 15 - Used to get the Keys. Doing this will result in the message "You now have the keys!". New Obituaries Weapons * "Player" was hacked to pieces by "Attacker" (Axe) * "Player" was made into swiss cheese by "Attacker"'s wus gun (Shotgun) * "Player" swallowed a large load (Double-Barrelled Shotgun) * "Player" was chunked into bits by "Attacker"'s nail gun (Nailgun) * "Player" was decimated by "Attacker"'s nail cannon (Super Nailgun) * "Player" dines on "Attacker"'s pineapple (Grenade Launcher) * "Player" was blown to a withering morsel by "Attacker"'s grenade (Grenade Launcher when Gibbed) * "Player" is a passenger on "Attacker"'s rocket (Rocket Launcher) * "Player" was slaughtered by "Attacker"'s rocket (Rocket Launcher when Gibbed) * "Player" gladly accepts "Attacker"'s thunderous bolt (Thunderbolt) * "Player" gladly accepts "Attacker"'s discharge (Thunderbolt when fired into the Water) Hazards * "Player" stifles on some H20 (drowned in Water) * "Player" swallows God's death slime (drowned in Slime) * "Player" hates being shoved into toxic slime (drowned in Slime) * "Player" bursts hideosly into flames (died in Lava) * "Player" turned into hot molten goo (died in Lava) * "Player" visits his good friend, the Volcano God (died in Lava) Monsters * "Player" became fish food for the Rotfish (Rotfish) * "Player" was butchred by a rabid Rottweiler (Rottweiler) * "Player" becomes a Zombie. (Zombie) * "Player" was killed by a wimpy Grunt (Grunt) * "Player" was butchered by a Knight (Knight) * "Player" was was ripped apart by an Ogre (Ogre) * "Player" was decapitated by a Death Knight (Death Knight) * "Player" was slashed to bits by a devilish Fiend (Fiend) * "Player" was blown to bits by a Vore (Vore) Misc * "Player" was blown to bits by a box of grenades (Radioactive Container) * "Player" was squashed into a bloody mess (Movable Wall or any other solid entity crushing the player) * "Player" broke his back falling (Falling damage) * "Player" was nailed down by a trap (Nail Trap) * "Player" swallows a delicious fireball (Lavaball) * "Player" that Lamer, tried to leave the level (Exiting a level with Noexit on) * "Player" just, well died! (Undefined death) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake 1996 open-source mods Category:Quake overhauls